Currently, printed circuit boards (PCBs) within an electronic system are typically connected to one another via wired copper connectors either directly or in conjunction with flexible conducting cables. In some cases, particularly where high data transmission speeds are employed, optical cables are also used. Designing these connectors and cables becomes increasingly challenging as the number and the data rates of the connections are increased. The limited available real estate on printed circuit boards (PCBs) further poses significant challenges to designing optimal connector foot prints on the boards. These challenges lead to increased product development time and cost. Connections are a major source for many system level problems, including signal integrity and electromagnetic interference. Even if a given board-to-board connection can be successfully designed, it cannot be easily extended to other scenarios. Further, it is generally not possible to increase complexity of the same system, e.g. addition or restructuring of a PCB, without significant efforts by the system designer.